In the end, I return to you
by Timmesque
Summary: [Rekka no Ken][yaoi] Raven has but one great fear. Can Lucius help him overcome it or will it haunt him forever? [One-Shot] [Raven x Lucius]


**In the end, I return to you**

**By Timberwolf220**

**A/N: Because someone requested it and I'm a hopeless sap at times.**

When the day is over and like most days in the army, the fights end before nightfall. It has been an ancient protocol followed more out of long-standing tradition rather than any logical reason. And if there actually was a reason, Lucius would say it was because bad spirits dwell during the night and hinder all. In fact, if he recalled right, very few battles actually took place under the stars.

It was a good thing for them at any rate because at the rate the enemy brought forth new units, it was hard to keep up. True, they did make up quantity for quality, but even so, there's only so much you can do. Also, you must budget your resources well.

One very good reason (for him at any rate) was when Raven and Lucius would spend the night talking about the day. Of course, it was more Lucius talking and Raven listening (and nodding his head at certain parts), but Lucius appreciated the thought. It meant a lot to him that Lord Raven would listen and hear him.

_I will not! I-will-not! Why do you pretend you are a different person? I will not leave nor will I be quiet until you explain. If I bother you so, then leave me where you may! Ignore me now and forevermore! (1)_

Yes, Lucius could remember those words clearly. But should that awful situation come to pass! Lucius could not imagine life without Lord Raven. And in his case, it would be hard to. After all, he grew up with him and most of his past was a blur best left forgotten.

Or maybe not, Lucius thought. After all, what happens in the past tends to shape the future.

"Lucius, you're still here?" A sharp voice cut through his reverie, "Aren't you coming outside?"

Lucius shot up and nearly stumbled, "Coming, my Lord!" He tied the sash around his waist and immediately drew back the flap. The weather was warm, due to the arrival of the Summer Solstice. Lucius breathed in and smiled. Faint recollections flitted through his mind, but they faded away when he saw Lord Raven sitting down looking very out of place.

Lucius sat beside him, his blonde hair swaying behind him. He suddenly berated himself for not tying it.

Raven said nothing, but his eyes seem to be lingering on Lucius. Apparently, he wanted Lucius to start.

"Today…," Their conversations of the night would always start like this, "I met a pink-haired Cleric by the name of Serra," Lucius paused as he tried to recall what had happened and continued dryly, "Apparently, Sister Serra mistook me for a girl."

There it was. The unmistakable twitch of a smirk at the corners of his lips. Nobody else would be able to see it (except for the possible exception of Priscilla, but even then…) except Lucius. And he could say that with pride.

"You?" He knew Raven felt uncomfortable talking about himself, but he always prompted him to do it. Heavens above he'll thank him for that one day. If Raven didn't talk, how was he supposed to get a prospective bride?

Of course, he didn't want Raven to get one. But in the end, it was Raven's interests that mattered to him in the most.

And himself? Without Raven?

Lucius shook his head. Those weren't thoughts he should encourage!

Raven hesitated and then spoke, "I met…..an oddball named Wil. I think you know him?"

Lucius did. He stifled a laugh. He remembered his first meeting with Wil. That boy could spout out all kinds of questions and simply did not leave you space to answer. But, you could never (well, in his case. He wasn't so sure about the shadier bunch in this army) deny his presence. He left a mark on everyone with his…umm…joyfulness?

Raven slouched back and spoke once more, "At any rate, he kept calling me Senior." He made a face that looked so utterly childish that Lucius could not restrain his laughter, "Honestly. Do I look that old Lucius?"

Lucius cleared his throat, his laughter dying, "No, but you have an air that lets people know that you are…you have seen more than they ever will. And that's the kind of feeling you get when you come across someone great," Lucius pushed some of his blonde hair from his eyes, "And I think you will be someone great one day Lord Raven."

Raven said nothing, turning his eyes away. Then he laid his head on Lucius' lap. Lucius did not squirm nor did he seem surprised. Sometimes, Raven would do this as if to reassure himself. Lucius did not stop him. Rather, he appreciated it. The feeling of being needed was always a feeling he could never live without. A place to belong to, a person to love him, friends who need him….that was Lucius' idea of paradise.

Lucius played with Raven's russet-red hair. Not quite the light almost lively shade that Lord Eliwood possesses, but a darker almost haunting colour. It was beautiful on its own, Lucius thought, running his hands through Raven's hair. Raven closed his eyes in content, his whole body relaxed. Another thing that only he got to see, Raven relaxed. From the way Raven grips his sword; you would think this is a man who lived his life in constant fear. And in a way, Raven had been that man. With Lucius, it was never like that. With Lucius, Raven's tension flows away with the evening winds that soothe them after a long day's work.

"Lucius…" Raven said, his voice not sharp but almost mellow. Like a cat.

"Yes Milord?" Lucius asked, his hands still threading themselves through Raven's hair, never once stopping.

"Should we leave?" Raven sat up suddenly, startling Lucius. His back was to him and for the second time, Lucius felt the gnawing of worry in his stomach, "Leave this war behind?"

"Why do you say that Milord?" Lucius asked.

"I can't help feel worried…" Raven then looked down, avoiding his eyes, "I can't lose anyone else…"

Ah yes, now Lucius realized what Lord Raven was talking about. It was their last conversation dealing with his revenge. Raven did give it up, but he ordered Lucius to return home, which he refused. It had resulted in some of the worst arguments they had ever had.

_That's why I wanted to keep you away from the battle. ...But it seems I spoke too harshly, I'm sorry. (2) _

Raven had apologized, but that did nothing to remove the fear that had lodged itself deeply in Lord Raven's mind. Who could blame him? He lost his family when he was so young, who's to stop Fate from taking the last things precious to him?

"I can't leave," Lucius said suddenly, watching Lord Raven's eyes settle on him, "I can't. I'm needed here."

_I have no where to go home to...(1) _

Raven's eyes darkened, but Lucius could see the fear, "And if we die?" his tone was harsh, resembling the Raven everyone dealt with everyday. It was a tone Lucius was familiar with, except not directed at himself.

It was a humbling thought.

But Lucius said nothing except, "Lord Raven, is death truly the end of all things?"

Raven said nothing, but Lucius could tell he was mulling over his words.

"…No…" Raven said hesitantly.

"Then why should we fear it?" Lucius said, ignoring the surprised look on Raven's face and continued, "I remember an excerpt from one of the Holy Books in the covenant we had."

Raven opened his mouth to express dislike of the covenant (he was an atheist at heart) when Lucius slowly recited the words from memory;

_For those who pass away_

_For those who fail_

_For those on dying breath_

_Give them, Elimine_

_Their grace and courage_

_And disturb them not_

_As they cross the distant river_

Raven was still sceptical, "That doesn't sound very encouraging."

Lucius gave him something between a glare and a good-natured look, "That's because I haven't finished yet," He said patiently.

_Across the river they see_

_Wishes and dreams that they have_

_Achieved through life's labour_

_And should they want Elimine,_

_Lover of Elibe and saint of light_

_In the end and across the river_

_She will return to you_

"Not much of a prayer," Raven commented quietly.

Lucius said nothing (mentally, he wanted to whack Raven with his Aura book) and then spoke once more, "Do you think something as minor as death will keep us apart? Do you Lord Raven?"

Raven was silent, his brow creased in thought. Lucius said nothing, hugging his knees together and looking upwards as he waited for Lord Raven's answer.

"No," And his voice was steady, "Because nothing can keep you away from me."

Lucius smiled and teased, "Is that a promise Lord Raven?"

"It's the truth," But Raven's lips was now in the shape of a smile and they leaned against each other, the echoes of the prayer flitting through their mind.

**(1) What Lucius says during their Support Convo**

**(2) What Raven says during their Support Convo**

**A/N: The Poem belongs to me and me alone, so no stealing! If you want to use, ask first!**


End file.
